The New Minecraft World
by Kay Fullbuster
Summary: The minecraft world has spreaded through the real world, will Kayo and his friends survive?
1. Chapter One: The New World

Chapter One: The New World

It was a clear Friday night; I was bored and laying in bed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the living room was slowly turning into Minecraft.

The transformation spread to my room and was getting closer and closer to me. I was so surprised that I couldn't move.

The Minecraft finally reached my bed and I passed out as soon as it touched me.

After some time I woke up and I said to myself:

"Woah, I had this weird dream that... Oh My God!"

Everything really had turned into Minecraft! I went outside and the road was made of blocks, the trees make of blocks, even my soccer-ball.

I looked down at my hands and they where the same as my Minecraft hands. I ran directly to the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. I was in my skin!

I woke up my mother and she was transformed to a skin with all of her favorite clothes.

"Oh Kayo, what happened?" she asked, still sleeping.

Then she looked around and freaked out.

"Oh My God, whats happening? Am I tripping?"

Before I could explain, she yelled "Ahh!"

Finally she let me talk.

"The world turned into Minecraft"

"Turned into what?" She asked, still freaking out.

"Turned into Minecraft, mom, my favorite game"

She finally calmed down and asked, "How did this happen?"

I couldn't help smiling at her, "I don't know mom, but I think it's awesome!"

I woke up my brother and father, they had the same reaction.


	2. Chapter Two: Survive

Chapter Two: Survive

I was thinking about this new world and all the different types of people with the power they have now.

Then I thought in griefers and criminals with the power of pickaxes and swords.

I said to myself, "I've got to protect myself and the city!"

So I started teaching my family about the basics: how to farm, how to craft, and most importantly, how to survive.

Then I thought, "I cant do all of this alone, I need my friends to help me."

I went to the houses of all my best friends. I explained my plan to survive, and that I needed help.

I told them to teach their parents how to survive, how to farm and how to craft.

They accepted, and we ended up starting a guild named "Fairy Tail". The guild would help other inexperienced people, for the good of all.

Night time was coming and I remembered that monsters such as creepers, skeletons, endermen and slimes appear at night.

I quickly ran and told everyone in the city to lock their houses with iron doors, and to prepare the food and weapons.

Everyone was working to survive this night, but then something horrible happened.

An enderman stole a block from my house, then another Enderman came and stole other block, creating a hole big enough for a zombie to get through.

That meant problems, zombies were coming in the house.

I blocked the hole and tried to kill all the zombies, but I was not fast enough. The zombies had killed my little brother.

I cried for the rest of the night.

The next day I heard that two other people had died in my neighborhood.

I needed to get revenge on those monsters.

The news came out that morning explaining that the world had turned into the popular game: Minecraft.

The news listed the places that were in immediate danger, at the end of the message they said some very bad news.

"Attention! Everyone in the East part of Minas Gerais, criminals will attack houses and kill people in your area very soon!"

When I saw that, I ran to tell my friends and we started to make a plan.

My best friend Gabriel said, "How about we transport everyone to another area before the criminals come?"

"Great idea man!" We all responded.

We started began planning and went from house to house to spread the news.

"The city will be destroyed, prepare your stuff and wait at the city exit. When everyone arrives there, we will all leave together."

The day was ending and just half of the city had been given the message.

My friend Kevin said "Let's just quit, we will never finish this in time."

I couldn't just leave half of my city to die, so I said "Yes we will, i have a plan"

I got a microphone and told my friends to speaker boxes throughout the city.

I connected the microphone to all of the speakers, and said "Attention people of the city. The city will be destroyed, prepare your stuff and wait at the city exit. When everyone is there the travel will start. Bring as much food and valuable items as you can carry."

We ran to the exit of the city, and were happy to see that everyone was there.

We organized everything and everyone into groups. Finally, we set out to find distant lands.

It was a hot day, the square sun was high in the sky for what seemed like forever. We walked and walked until our food was almost gone.

Finally, we got to a city that was already attacked by the criminals and griefers. It seemed like a good place to start a new life.


End file.
